


Blood

by Erbodd



Series: Supernatural Alphabetic Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbodd/pseuds/Erbodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon blood, when you drink some. Is it like some drug? Do you get high?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my personal challenge that I started about two years ago. Choosing a word with every letter of the alphabet to write 26 little fanfics about Supernatural.  
> \---  
> It takes place during the first half of season 6, after Dean became a vampire for some time and before Sam gets his soul back.  
> Also, it never got beta so if you see any error or typo, please let me know.

Dean sat on his bed.  
“Glad to be done here.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
Dean handed a beer to his brother before drinking a sip of his own. After a few moments where both of them only wondered in their minds, Dean asked :  
“How does it feel?”  
“What?”  
“The demon blood, when you drink some. Is it like some drug? Do you get high?”  
“No, I told you already, I don’t drink it for… Wait, why do you ask that all of a sudden? You know how it feels, you put me through hell with your cure. Twice.”  
“I know, and I don’t want you to get through it again.”  
A heavy silence fell between the brothers. Dean was watching his beer while Sam couldn’t get his eyes off his brother. It seemed to him like he was aching to say something but couldn’t get it out of his mouth.  
“Come on, spit it out.”  
Dean turned to Sam.  
“I’d like to try it.”  
“Are you mad?”  
“You’re the one chugging blood from demons. I wonder who’s the craziest of us.”  
“I have demon blood in me, Dean. I don’t think it can be of any good to you.”  
“Give me yours then.”  
Sam stared at Dean. He looked dead serious.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
“I don’t care. And thanks to you, I… I sometimes feel like I want to drink blood.”  
Sam understood he said that because of all the vampire affair. He put down his beer and went to sit next to Dean while his brother took his knife out of his boot, handing it to Sam. He took it and cut the skin on his arm, clenching his teeth. Dean seemed to hesitate but finally bent down and sucked at the wound. A strange sensation filled Sam’s body, running along his spine. It was almost… Sexual. Having his brother sucking blood from him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy it.  
“Give me yours.” Sam whispered.  
Dean rose his head, blood covering his lips and dripping from his chin. Sam caressed his brothers cheek, going down to his neck before gripping his shirt and pulling on it to expose his shoulder. He cut the skin, watched the blood run down before he sticked his tongue out, licking the line of blood up to the wound he just opened. He started sucking, this very action reminding him of when he did it on Ruby. He was gentle with her, he was too with his brother, maybe even more. As he was enjoying this instant, he felt the knife cutting a new wound on his arm and Dean sucking again, obviously craving for more blood. Sam was gripping his brother tightly and he could feel Dean’s hand resting on his leg, slightly caressing it. Sam was wondering why he wanted to taste Dean’s blood so bad and why it felt so good. But these questions just slipped out of his mind when Dean looked at him. There was no question in these eyes, no panic either. Only need. Feeling Dean’s hand caressing his cheek was the best thing that happened to Sam in months. Their faces were close, very close. Their lips too. Their bloody lips. They met in a passionate kiss. A kiss neither of them ever thought they would exchange. Their bloods mixed in their mouths. They leaned back on Dean’s bed, holding each other tight and slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
